Stand my ground
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Harry se ha enamorado de Draco. Draco se ha enamorado de Harry. No tienen inconvenientes, a menos que se cuente como tal que Draco está encerrado en Azkaban.


Los personajes _Harry Potter _pertenecen a **J.K Rowling **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

* * *

**STAND MY GROUND**

_PruePhantomhive_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Draco observó la flama de la vela que Harry dejó sobre la despostillada mesa de la celda y se perdió en el caliente bailoteo del fuego. Sus ojos, grises y apagados como dos cubos de hielo, se iluminaron por resol, pero no dejaron de ser gélidos por eso.

Tenía frío: sus manos y sus pies descalzos estaban congelándose. Se apretó contra la pared sucia de la celda y encogió las piernas contra el pecho. La manta bajo su cuerpo era tan delgada, que no valdría la pena intentar cubrirse con ella.

Escuchó el ruido metálico de una bandeja posándose sobre la mesa y olió algo dulzón.

Potter se sentó al lado suyo y le ofreció un poco de agua, pero Draco negó con un gesto vago de la mano, que pareció flotar como un suspiro de luz. Con un soplo, el _auror_ dejó la taza de aluminio sobre la mesa, al lado de la vela, y Draco negó con la cabeza, como si le incomodara algo.

—Se va a calentar así y pienso tomarla en cuanto te largues de aquí —advirtió.

Harry, que estaba acostumbrado a una voz sonora y burlesca, se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con una rasposa y ronca, como si Draco no hubiera abierto la boca en años y estuviera practicando apenas. Sus ojos no observaron al _auror_ en ningún momento. Estaban clavados en un punto sobre su hombro. No estaba parpadeando y, por su color de cabello, le recordó un poco a Luna Lovegood, aunque los ojos de ambos expresaban cosas completamente diferentes. Se ufanó de notar eso.

Sonrió con abatimiento.

Esa era la primera vez que lo iba a ver a Azkaban y ya quería irse. Ese ambiente nunca le había gustado mucho porque le hacía recordar a los _dementores_. Incluso cuando estos ya no estaban ahí, durante sus inspecciones no podía evitar sentir un terrible escalofrío al imaginar a una sombra alta con manos llenas de ampollas apareciendo por un recodo del pasillo. Tal vez esa era una de las primeras cosas que debía superar con respecto a Voldemort y la Guerra, pero, ¿cómo deja uno de temerle al miedo?

—Entonces te dejaré también la cena. Sé que no te gusta que te hagan favores, pero te conseguí algo diferente: ¿Te gustan las papas? ¿Qué tal un poco de carne y salsa? Perdóname por no darte un tenedor, sólo dispongo de cucharas —se portó más acomedido de lo usual debido a que le estaba haciendo un favor a alguien.

Malfoy, que había estado todo ese tiempo con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared helada, sonrió. Pero no era felicidad lo que se reflejaba en ese gesto, sino cierta burla mezclada con fastidio, como si quisiera correr a Harry de su celda y quedarse ahí, de nuevo solo, viendo el bailoteo del fuego. ¿Estaba meritoriamente resignado a sufrir en soledad? Esa era una pregunta que le costaba mucho trabajo contestar. Su único consuelo era la repentina danza del fuego, pero cuando Harry se marchara, la flama lo haría también, así que no debía esperanzarse. Sus esperanzas danzaban con el fuego y con desenvoltura se convertían en cenizas. Como el papel. Sus esperanzas siempre fueron papel. Sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Por qué me tratas tan bien, Potter? —Quiso saber. Que le prestara atención al asunto no significaba que verdaderamente le importara.

Harry, que estaba por ponerse en pie, se acomodó en la cama de nuevo, algo que Draco pareció repudiar, porque torció la boca.

—Scorpius vive en mi casa, ¿recuerdas? Mi hijo menor me ha contado que le pide como un favor muy especial que me convenza de tratarte bien. Le preocupas. Y él me preocupa a mí porque tampoco come —se encogió de hombros—. Los guardias me han contado que tú eres igual. Por eso te traje la cena hoy. Él comerá lo mismo.

Harry pensó que Malfoy haría un comentario despectivo respecto a la comida de Ginny, pero no fue así. Draco no sonrió, ni se movió, ni respiró. De pronto, sentía como si se hubiera quedado dormido, aunque tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Incluso se le olvidó que Harry estaba ahí, pero este hizo chirriar el colchón con un movimiento repentino, por lo que dejó de pensar en la sonrisa de Scorpius y volvió a la realidad.

—¿Lo has convencido de que coma, verdad? ¿Lo tratas bien igual que a mí, Potter? ¿Qué tal va la escuela? ¿No tiene problemas por ser hijo mío?

Harry no supo muy bien qué responder a eso. Supuso que Malfoy estaba hablando de que Scorpius había sido enviado a Gryffindor, siendo el primero en una larga línea familiar. A veces, él sentía un temor similar por Albus, que estaba en Slytherin, pero sabía que su hijo llevaba las cosas bien sin él. O tal vez Draco se refería a que era posible que trataran mal a su hijo por haber sido él quien atacara a un mago mestizo, dejándolo en silla de ruedas, algo que reprobaba toda la comunidad mágica.

En su rostro se dibujó la máscara de una culpa terrible.

—Ginny es muy buena con los niños que no quieren comer y su madre también, así que han convencido a Scorpius de que lo haga —intentó hacer una mueca de complicidad, pero no le salió. Aunque Draco y él hablaban desde el séptimo curso sin insultos (al menos no tan recurrentes como en sus primeros años de colegio), en esos momentos era extraño intercambiar con él más de cinco palabras.

Draco no pareció pensar lo mismo. Aunque decía cosas coherentes, su mente estaba en otro sitio. Eso lo expresaba la ausencia de una verdadera mirada en sus ojos.

—No lo obligan a hacer nada que no quiera, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con cierto grado de preocupación. Harry pareció escandalizarse.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Scorpius es un niño amable y no quiere causarle problemas a nadie, así que come con ellas, a solas. Se llevan muy bien. Y sobre Hogwarts…

—No quiero saber.

—…James, mi hijo mayor, que también es un Gryffindor, lo cuida mucho.

Draco se rompió en cuanto dijo eso. No lloró ni se estremeció ni demostró su dolor, pero sí encogió más las piernas contra el pecho y apoyó la frente en sus rodillas. Debía de pensar que la labor de proteger a su hijo le correspondía solamente a él. Quiso decirle que James era un buen chico, tal vez un poco idiota cuando se trataba de hacer bromas, pero bueno a fin de cuentas.

Se levantó de la cama y pensó en irse sin decir nada, pero cuando iba a dar un paso hacia adelante, Draco estiró una cadavérica mano y le sujetó por la muñeca, deteniéndolo. Harry se detuvo y lo observó: el tacto de las manos de Draco era glacial. Se prometió llevarle mantas la próxima vez…

—Todos los guardias me piden que hable —masculló, con una voz repentinamente amplificada por las ganas de contar la historia. No importaba si era Harry Potter o cualquier otra persona. Harry se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama, pero Draco no soltó su mano, como si ese único soporte lo mantuviera a flote sobre la razón—. Pero no quiero hacerlo, Potter: no tengo idea de qué podría pasar con él. Además… además… ¿quién me creería? Posiblemente sea la excusa perfecta de un ex-mortífago para evadir a la Ley.

Harry apretó los labios. No quería hacer cuestionamientos estúpidos que hicieran a Draco callar. En los juicios ante el Wizengamot, se había declarado plenamente culpable, ganándose, de esa manera, el rechazo de su padre (que había peleado con uñas y dientes por su liberación) y el dolor de una madre que poco a poco lucía tan demacrada como él. Tal vez esa fuera la primera vez que Draco contara la verdadera situación por la que había atacado a aquel mestizo y había terminado metido en Azkaban.

Él había presenciado los juicios con atención al ser Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, y por la forma en la que Draco se declaraba completamente culpable, sin siquiera intentar apelar a su favor ni alegar excusas como las que solía dar en Hogwarts, Harry lo visualizó, casi de inmediato, inocente. Y también supo que Scorpius había tenido algo que ver. Pero tras el arresto de Malfoy, su incriminación y los juicios, además del acoso de los redactores de _El Profeta_, Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de cerciorarse de que las cosas fueran cómo las imaginaba.

Y, por petición de Kingsley, al notar la profunda desesperación de los Malfoy con respecto al bienestar del niño, Scorpius había ido a vivir a Grimmauld Place con los Potter.

Harry no había tenido inconvenientes. El chico era de la edad de Albus y supuso que no le daría ninguna clase de problemas, pues había oído de James que "era tan callado, quieto y estirado que fastidiaba incluso intentar molestarlo".

Lucius y Narcisa, que se habían opuesto tajantemente a esta decisión, habían terminado aceptando a regañadientes y tenían permiso de visitar Grimmauld cada vez que lo quisieran para ver a su nieto, lo cuál ocurría casi diario.

Scorpius se había acoplado poco a poco a los cuidados amables de Ginny, a las bromas pesadas de James y a la calidez de Albus y Lily, que lo habían tomado ya como a un cuarto hermano. Harry se enorgullecía de toda su familia. Y se envanecía de Scorpius por su valentía también.

Pero había una cereza podrida sobre el pastel: Harry no había tenido más noticias de Astoria Malfoy desde que había oído decir a Lucius que se había marchado a Irlanda, con su familia. Scorpius no parecía tan preocupado por ella como lo estaba por su padre.

—Draco, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Susurró.

Draco parecía nuevamente ido. Su cara, blanca como la de un espíritu vago, se ensombreció de pronto. Sus dedos, sujetando aún la muñeca de Harry, comenzaron a temblar con mucha violencia y lo apretaron, haciéndole daño en la piel con una fuerza que, en su estado, no creyó que tuviera, pero ahí estaba, latiendo con potencia con la ira interna que se le materializaba en forma de lava en el estómago.

Harry no hizo nada para alejarlo. En la soledad de una celda sucia, fría y vacía, en donde uno olvida los sueños deseados para ponerlos en venta y luchar, Draco parecía sufrir un tormento diario al rememorar esos eventos que lo habían atado a Azkaban. Se preguntó si al recordar todo lo malo que lo atormentaba tendría arranques de ira como el que le estaba demostrando en ese momento, aunque apagado y un poco crudo. No creyó que eso fuera demasiado sano para él.

Quiso pensar en que el antiguo carácter frío, manipulador y controlador de Draco lo ayudaría a no caer en las manos de la locura. "Si aquí hubiera un _dementor_…" pensó, pero ahuyentó esa idea casi de inmediato.

Draco aflojó el agarre en su mano y se alejó un poco más, pero sin apartarse por completo, como si temiera perder a la única persona que le había ofrecido un poco de conversación en meses.

Harry había escuchado de Sirius que la gente comenzaba a volverse loca en Azkaban debido a los sentimientos de desesperación que evocaban los _dementores _al robarse todos los buenos pensamientos. Pero aunque ya no hubiera carceleros de esa especie en la prisión de los magos, Harry dudaba que pudieran tener demasiados pensamientos felices con el ruido de las fuertes olas golpeando los muros de la prisión constantemente y con el sol y la luna como únicos amigos para charlar.

—Yo jamás me di cuenta. ¡Y Astoria tampoco! —Se movió de pronto y tiró con ambas manos del brazo de Harry, de tal manera que sus rostros quedaron cerca. Draco no se molestaba en afeitarse seguido, por lo que tenía una barba rubia descuidada y coronada con un curioso bigote. Su aliento era… era. Harry sintió un poco de pena al contener la respiración. Algo muy malo debió de haberle ocurrido al Gran Draco Malfoy para dejarlo en semejante estado de enajenación. Potter no podía más con la ansiedad, así que se acercó todavía más a Draco, consiguiendo una complicidad no planeada como la que no había logrado momentos atrás.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que se estaba emocionando, sintiendo la adrenalina en su bajo vientre, a pesar de que Draco estaba por hablar de un asunto serio. Intentó serenarse y respiró hondo para borrar la fascinación de su cara.

Después de Voldemort, se había hecho adicto a la adrenalina. Y la buscaba, en ocasiones, sin percatarse.

—Scorpius no te ha contado nada, ¿cierto, Potter?

—No hablamos demasiado, Malfoy, pasa más tiempo con mis hijos que conmigo. Además, es muy tímido —excusó, como restándole valor a las cosas.

Draco entornó los ojos y lo observó de cerca, analizándolo con sus fríos ojos grises como si recapacitara la posibilidad de que Harry no fuera digno de saber su secreto. De pronto, pareció haberse arrepentido de hablar, pero continuó con cierta mordacidad, como si se burlara de su propia estupidez respecto al asunto.

—A veces, me enojo porque no me di cuenta. Confieso que estaba demasiado ocupado con mi trabajo en el Ministerio para pasar más tiempo con Scorpius. Y supongo que debes saber que mi divorcio fue el preludio de los desastres más grandes de mi vida adulta.

—Lo imagino —mintió. No se podía imaginar cómo sería un divorcio. Ginny y él eran una pareja estable a pesar de los duros trabajos de ambos. Y siempre se había permitido un poco de tiempo libre para pasarlo con sus hijos. James, Albus y Lily lo consideraban y le tenían aprecio a pesar de verse poco y, precisamente por eso, todos los momentos que compartían eran increíblemente valiosos.

Pero sí visualizaba a Draco absorbido por su trabajo como Inefable en el Ministerio de Magia. Se habían chocado algunas veces por las mañanas los meses antes del accidente y Draco siempre parecía tener la cabeza en otro lugar.

¿Podía ser demasiado grave? ¿Su desatención a Scorpius le afectó a éste? ¿Y qué diablos pasaba con Astoria? De pronto, se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos.

Draco parecía perdido de nuevo.

—Astoria se consiguió a un mestizo y a mí me dio lo mismo. Ella no comparte las ideas de sus padres sobre los Sangre Sucia o los otros. Supongo que constantemente discutíamos por eso. Y se quedó con la custodia de Scorpius porque yo no tenía tiempo para cuidarlo.

Harry hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, incitándolo a hablar más. Draco hizo una larga pausa y sus ojos volvieron a perderse en la flama que bailoteaba en la vela. Harry aguardó pacientemente por saber.

De pronto, los ojos de Draco se humedecieron. Pero no lloró. Se rompió de nuevo, como la cuerda de una caja de música que jamás volvería a producir sonido alguno.

—Tienes un hijo de la edad de Scorpius, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si hubieras encontrado al amante de tu ex-esposa sobre él? Sí: exactamente de la forma que te estás imaginando.


End file.
